Naruto Next Gen Backstories: Minata and Jiraiya
by TheReaper19
Summary: The next gen. backstory for Uzamaki Minata and Uzamaki Jiraiya.  WARNING: ADULT THEMES AND SEXUAL CONTENT.


**Back Story: Minata & Jiraiya**

_Profiling_

**Uzamaki Jiraiya**

Parents: Hyuuga Hinata and Uzamaki Naruto.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Rank: Jounin.

Hair: Blonde.

Eyes: Byakugan.

Markings: That of the Sannin he was named after.

**Uzamaki Minata**

Parents: Hyuuga Hinata and Uzamaki Naruto.

Gender: Female.

Age: 15.

Rank: Chuunin.

Hair: Dark blue.

Eyes: Light blue.

**Start**

_Minata POV_

Hi there! I'm Uzamaki Minata! And I'm here to tell you all about mine and Jiraiya's lives, both tales of which are filled with much disappointment. On the outside it might seem like we lead two completely different lives and in most ways we do, but when it comes to disappointment we've both had our fair share of heart break. Jiraiya along with his best friend Hatake Ichiro were the top two prodigies of their generation, both of them advancing at an early age. They used to be on a team together too, back in their Genin days, but the team's female counterpart (Aiko) had died during the Chuunin exams. Apparently that'd really shaken Ichiro; Jiraiya said he'd never been the same after that. Speaking of best friends though, it's really obvious that Jiraiya has a mega-super-ultra-big crush on Umino Emiko! Emiko is my best friend and team mate, in fact; she's my only friend. I swear, the two would be perfect for each other! They're both such _nerds_! All either one of them does is study, work and file reports, with Jiraiya's exception of stalking Emiko… Unfortunately for my brother though, Emiko is absolutely head over heels for Ichiro. So in the end nobody wins.

As for me, I'm the biggest screw up in all of Konoha… I'm a good ninja really, it's just that I always think with my ego and end up putting my team mates in danger. Plus, I always did have a knack for being a bit of a wild child, or as the village elders would say: 'a problem child'. I mean sure, I've done my fair share of stupid things in my life, but they never looked down on me for any of my true mistakes. No, they despised me for only the stupidest reasons. They didn't care that I'd fled the village at the age of eleven, or that at the age of twelve I'd let Kabuto experiment on me and had accidently helped Uchiha Sasuke blow up the third Hokage's face. No, they looked down on me for the stupidest reasons. Like the fact that I'd lost my virginity at the age of ten (To Ichiro of course), or that I'd dated Kamizuki Sensei at the age of thirteen. Even if Izumo was older than my Dad he was still nice guy. The only people in the village who probably don't look down at me are my parents (They're just disappointed in me instead), Jiraiya, Ichiro and Emiko. Needless to say, my life sucks pretty badly! They'll never stop hating me, even if my Father is Hokage… They think I'm not listening; that I'm off in my own little world, but I hear them whisper and I know all the hurtful things that they say.

Sometimes I cry because of these things that I hear, feeling so disgusted with myself given the fact that I can't even follow the most basic rules of being a Shinobi. The only person that's ever seen me cry though, is Ichiro. I let him comfort me when I'm like this, but it's always in secret because we'd never hear the end of it if anyone found out. I let Ichiro see me cry because he knows what it's like to be a something people are ashamed of, to hear them talk in hushed tones when they think we can't hear. It's the pain of ridicule that connects us, like a rusty dagger thrust into our joined hands. I'd wanted to be with him for as long as I can remember, but I'd never allow myself that. It is not for a true Shinobi to love, or feel any emotion in the slightest. Yet I did, and still do. Besides, I could never do that to Emiko. She's the only friend I've ever had, and I would never sacrifice our friendship for that pitiful dull ache in my heart. The one that never stopped, but at least lessens when he's near. No, _I won't give in._


End file.
